


Friends Don't

by cantdoitwoyou123



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantdoitwoyou123/pseuds/cantdoitwoyou123
Summary: This is a song fic based on 'Friends Don't' by Maddie & Tae. It's just a short little story about JJ and Kiara who are friends but their actions and behaviors may lead others to think that there might be more to it.
Relationships: JJ & Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Friends Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was just a short little story. I plan on posting the next chapter to Take Me Back soon. And I think the Take Me Back is going to morph into the parent fic. So comment and Kudos. Thanks!

**_They don't cancel other plans_ **

**_Have conversations with nothing but their eyes_ **

**_They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate_ **

**_Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite_ **

xxxxxxxx

Kiara stared at her phone for a minute before picking it up. She dialed a number and hit call before putting the phone to her ear.

“Kie! Hey, what’s up?” Sarah yelled through the phone.

“Sarah, hi.” Kiara bit her lip. She didn’t want to be that girl, the one that ditches her friend for a guy but Kiara had agreed to go shopping with Sarah for some event Sarah needed an outfit for then JJ texted her 30 minutes ago telling her there’s a killer surf and to meet him in 20 minutes. And as much as she loves Sarah she doesn’t want to turn down a chance to surf for the night… It has nothing to do with the fact that JJ was the one who called her, at least that’s what she tells herself.

“Kie you-- JJ get down! You’re going to break that!” Sarah yells at JJ, but Kiara barely hears what else Sarah says because her mind is caught up in the blonde hair blue eyed boy. Yesterday the two of them sat in a hammock in front of the chateau while smoking a joint, Pope had been working for his dad, John B and Sarah disappeared inside with goofy smiles on their faces. They spent the evening just talking and not talking about all kinds of stuff. The gentle brush of his leg against her arm sent fireworks all through her body. Kiara tried to not think too much about it. “Kie? You there?”

“Yeah sorry, Sarah. Hey I can’t go shopping tonight, my dad needs me to pick up a shift. But I can make it up tomorrow.” Kiara bit down on her lip. She felt bad for lying to Sarah and honestly she could’ve probably just told her the truth but somehow telling her the truth felt like she was betraying herself and her relationship with JJ.

“Bummer. But okay that works! Alright I’ve got to go make sure John B doesn’t try to buy that weird ass cereal again.” Sarah joked before hanging up the phone and rushing into the store.

_______________________________

**_Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_ **

**_Couldn't even tell you why_ **

**_They just felt like saying "hi"_ **

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiara laid on her bed flipping through one of her nature magazines. It was almost 2:30 in the morning but for some reason Kiara just couldn’t sleep no matter how hard she tried. Her phone started to ring so she picked up the phone and stared at the name then she hit answer. “Hello?”

“Hey Kie.” JJ’s rough voice came through the phone, “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No. I couldn’t sleep. So I was awake. Why are you up?”

“Same reason. You okay? You sound upset.” JJ asked.

“I’m fine. Just got in another disagreement with my mom again. The same things as usual, her getting upset because I’m not working hard enough for college and me telling her that once again I don’t want to go to college.”

“Sorry Kie that sucks. Why don’t you want to go to college?”

“I’ve never been a big fan of the idea of institutionalized education. They just want to drag us into an organized college program just so they can pump our brains full of political bull crap. And I want to go to work at a rescue shelter.”

“That sounds really cool, actually. I got a job as a lifeguard and then doing surf lessons for Kooks.”

“That’s awesome J. You’re easily the best surfer apart from me, of course.” She said with a small laugh and smiled at the sound of his laugh coming through the phone.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Kie. Alright you need to go to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Hey J?” She practically whispered through the phone, “Why’d you call?”

“I don’t know… I just wanted to say hi.” JJ said before saying bye again and hanging up the phone.

_______________________________

**_They don't almost say "I love you"_ **

**_When they're downtown somewhere, just a little drunk_ **

**_They don't talk about the future and put each other in it_ **

**_And get chills with every accidental touch_ **

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It’s a typical Saturday night the group was at the boneyard partying. Everyone had been drinking and smoking. Kiara was stumbling across the sand towards one of the bonfires, she attempted to sit down on a log but slid it off it slumping against the log. She dropped her head back against the log, she should’ve known better than to mix alcohol and marijuana by now, but on days when she really wanted to let go and relax she tended to mix.

“Kie?” JJ sat down next to her in the sand and put an arm around her, “Kie you okay?”

“I’m alright. I mixed.” Kiara opened her eyes a little and looked at him before laying her head on his shoulder.

“Oh Kie,” He chuckled a little, “You know you shouldn’t mix.” He kissed the crown of her head. He pulled away and stood up helping her up. “Come on let's get you home.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and started to lead her back to the Chateau. “You alright, Kie?”

“I’m fine. I’m better than fine.” She laughed a little, “Hey J when we graduate I’m going on a trip to Haiti to help build houses. Do you want to go with me?”

JJ knew that she was high and drunk and probably didn’t mean it but he still liked the idea. “Sure, Kie. That sounds nice” He tightens his grip on Kiara as she stumbles. Even drunk and high Kiara could feel the tingles running up and down her back as he held onto her. Goosebumps breaking out on her arms.

JJ finally gets Kiara into the guest room in the Chateau and gets Kiara into the bed. He sets down a glass of water and two painkillers on the nightstand, “I brought you some water and painkillers so once you wake up be sure to take them and drink all the water.”

Kiara caught onto JJ’s arm as he started to walk out of the room, “Stay with me, J.” She begged and pulled him towards the bed. JJ hesitated at first but then laid down next to her staying on the other side of the bed but Kiara quickly moved right up against him snuggling up against him. “I love you.” She mumbles half asleep.

JJ’s breath stopped as her words swirled around in his mind. He finally started to breath again when he heard Kiara’s soft snores. He tangled his hand in her hair, gently stroking it. “I love you too.” He whispers knowing she’s sound asleep.

_________________________________

**_Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys_ **

**_Finding reasons not to leave_ **

**_Trying to hide the chemistry_ **

**_Drive a little too slow, take the long way home_ **

**_Get a little too close_ **

**_We do, but friends don't_ **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiara sat in the passenger seat of JJ’s truck. Her feet up on the dashboard as she tapped to the beat of the music on her thighs. JJ sat in the driver's seat chuckling as he watched her moving around to the music. They had spent the afternoon, on one of their rare days off, surfing and hanging out on the beach until it got dark and late. They were on their way back to Kiara’s house but instead of making a right turn and getting to Kiara’s house in 20 minutes, they went straight taking a total of 45 minutes instead.

JJ had his hand on the gear shift and Kiara’s hand sat on top of his as she moved to the middle. She rested her head on his shoulder. It was days like this that she loved. Days when they sat around listening to music sometimes talking sometimes not. Days when they felt like they could just be JJ and Kie. No pressure, no expectations. “Hey J?” She spoke softly.

“Hmm..?” He asked not taking his eyes off the road.

“Can we get milkshakes?” She smiled up at him, knowing that she could get him to cave if she begged enough.

“Fine.” JJ gave in pulling his truck to a stop in front of the diner that they stopped at frequently enough. He gets out and meets Kiara in front of his truck. Kiara reached out and intertwined her fingers with his as they walked into the diner.

“Kiara! JJ! It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.” Their usual waitress, Molly, greets them with a smile.

“Hey Molly. Yeah we’ve both been slammed by work for awhile.” JJ explains as he sits down in the same booth that they always sat in.

“Same as usual, kids?” Molly asked as she looked down at them.

“Yes please. With extra cherries?” Kiara smiled sweetly at Molly.

“You’ve got it, honey. You two are the cutest!” Molly walked away to get their milkshakes.

Kiara just shakes her head allowing her hair in front of her face as she feels her cheeks warm up. She was used to people thinking she was dating her friends. She had always been a touchy feely person and since she was a girl and her 3 best friends were boys, people were always assuming she was dating them. But ever since John B had gotten with Sarah it seemed like more and more people assumed she was dating JJ.

“Hey Kie.” Kiara looks up at JJ who is looking at her. Then JJ slides something across the table to her. Kiara looks at him confused but then picks up the piece of paper and smiles.

“India?” Kiara questioned why he was giving her a plane ticket to India.

“Well that is your ticket and mine is at the Chateau. I’ve been saving up for awhile now. I arranged to work at an elephant rescue center. And if you want you can join me. It’s for a month after you get back from your Haiti trip.”

“Really?” Kiara smiled big as she reached across the table squeezing his hand. “I’d love to! Are you coming with me to Haiti?”

“You meant that? I just figured you were so drunk you didn’t mean it.”

“I was drunk but I meant it.” Kiara got up and sat down next to him and looked at him, “I meant all of it.” Kiara moved closer so there were only inches between the two of them, “I love you, JJ.” She bit down on her lip.

JJ didn’t wait for a minute before smashing his lips into hers, tangling his hand in her hair pulling him close. But then she pulls away for a second, “JJ?”

“I love you too, Kie.” He pulls her back in and kisses her again.


End file.
